beeble_bugsfandomcom-20200214-history
All about Beeble Bugs
Beeblebug notable features Beeblebug bug are a species of little bug. These bugs are easy to identify because of their striking blue and red coat and long antennas. Their shells are coated with very fuzzy blue and red fluff. This coat of fuzz is primarily a bright blue and features 2-3 red stripes. On rare occasion, the number of stripes can surpass 3. Their antennas are incredibly long and droop down on each end of the little bug's head. Beeblebug's antennas are incredibly sensitive and act as better tools to perceive the space around them than their own eyes. Contrary to how big their eyes are, Beeblebugs actually have very poor eyesight and rely on the bottoms of their feet and antennas to "see". The downside of this bug's big antennas, is that the antennas make them easy to grip onto for predators. Beeblebugs enjoy having their antennas stroked, as it causes them to feel calm and euphoric, They also are of no threat to humans and can feel comfortable crawling around on them if the little bug trusts him or her enough. Because of these factors, Beeblebugs make popular bug pets for humans and can sometimes be found in pet stores. Beeblebug natural habitat and diet Beeblebugs can survive in any location with mild weather conditions. These bugs do not like fast changing temperatures and thrive in sunlight and mild temperatures. Beeblebugs usually live on top of green leaves on any leafy plant.To survive the harsh temperatures of winter, Beeblebugs will often roll them selves up in a leaf and go into deep sleep. This lengthens the Beeblebug's lifespan and if winter is not too harsh, the Beeblebug may live another season. Unfortunately, if said winter is a snowy one, the bugs will quickly be buried alive in snow and frozen to death. Supporters of these bugs are quick to scoop up any sleeping Beeblebugs rolled up in leaves, because if these bugs are stored in homes where the temperature is mild, the bugs have a definite chance of survival. Beeblebugs primarily feed on leaves. They are also known to eat fruits such as strawberries and raspberries. They can also eat seeds and sometimes in desperate causes, smaller bugs such as ants. Beeblebug mating habits and buglets During heat, a Beeblebug's antennas become twice as sensitive, and when stroked, feel extremely pleasurable and secrete a liquidy substance when stimulated. Awkwardly, if a human happens to stroke a Beeblebug's antennas while it is in heat, it will still pleasure the bug and cause it to secrete liquid. Beeblebugs propose mating by rubbing antennas together, and the mating process afterwards continues as any other bug or animal's would. Beeblebugs, like all other bugs, reproduce via egg. The Beeblebug must keep the egg warm until a little baby buglet hatches out. Baby buglets are very similar in appearance to grown Beeblebugs. The only difference is their small size, however a Beeblebug's antennas are the same size its whole life, so the baby bugs have a hard time growing into them, often tripping over their antennas and dragging them along. Beeblebug behavior Beeblebugs are an overall very friendly species of bug. They are of no threat to humans and do not have any specific defense mechanisms, although they can scuttle around at great speeds. Beeblebugs are also decent hoppers, and enjoy themselves by hopping around on different leaves. Beetlebugs cannot swim well however, and very much hate being wet. During rainy weather, they can often be found huddled up under leaves for shelter. Beetlebugs primarily hate getting wet because the cold rain feels painful and cold on their antennas, and will often weigh them down. Upon getting wet, the beetlebug's fuzzy coat is known to puff up as it dries, which can heighten the chance of a strange phenomenon that cause these bugs to easily be swept up by the wind and blown around without the bug's control. Beeblebugs primarily communicate by buzzing at one another. They are known to be quite buzzy and groups of beeblebugs buzzing to one another can be surprisingly loud. Beeblebug's are also known to buzz when angry, but the buzzing is often in a different pitch than their usual buzz chatter. When beeblebugs are angry, they will often stomp around breaking twigs, ripping leaves, and beating their antennas down until they calm down. Beeblebug's third form of communication, are their squeaks. Beeblebugs squeak or chirp when they are delighted by something. They will often squeak while hopping around on leaves or discovering something the little bug finds interest in. Beeblebug's also make soft squeaking noses when their antennas are stroked.